Music Blog Directory
This is a free and open directory, open to any and all mp3/music/audio blogs. Feel free to add your own, or one of your favorites. Automatically Managed Directory -- Please create Wiki pages for the blogs listed below, and add them to the MP3 Blogs category to have them automatically inserted into the managed directory. Browse by Genre Music Blogs * BlueGatr * its.Allen Music Blog (Direct Downloads Only) * Silvanos Rap music blog * redthreat: your factory future * Kanta Pinoy | Filipino Music Community Blog * 3hive * (Discover where to find free music) * ...Good Weather for Airstrikes * accidental texan * Acid Bird * A Camera In The Crowd - Wiki Article * Afterbirth of the Cool * * á la discothèque * Alternapop - Indie, BritRock, Modern Rock, Shoegaze * All new releases - full albums * Allan's World Music * [http://www.analogartsensemble.net/blog.html ANABlog] * An Aquarium Drunkard * * Another Form of Relief - Wiki Article * Atomic Dynamyte - Australian MP3 Blog * Audio Deficit Disorder * Auditory Diversion * * * Battle of the Midwestern Housewives * Beach Radio Blog * BeatKing.com * Berkleemusic Blog Network * benlovesmusic * betchslap banana: fast, hard and fresh everytime * bigstereo * Big Static * Black Balloon Group * the Blue Walrus * Blank Crisis * The Bored-Again Christian * Born To Lose Album Reviews (Spanish) * Bows + Arrows * Bradley's Almanac * * Brooklyn Vegan * * * * Cacophony and Coffee - Wiki Article * the CAMERA as PEN * captain's dead * Casa de Country Mike * Catbirdseat * Cause=Time * ChinYi * Chromewaves * Civility in Public Discourse * Clicky Clicky Music Blog * Come Pick Me Up * Coffee & Cigarettes * Coolfer * Consumption Junction - Wiki Article * Copy, Right? * Counter Culture No Longer Applies To Me * Covert Curiosity * Can You See The Sunset From The Southside? * Clever Titles Are So Last Summer * Crenellation * Culture Bully * d'oh-ray-mii (Featuring full albums from a variety of genres) * Dance Hall Hips * The Dead West * Deek Media * DEPUNKED! Music Blog Music news, articles, reviews and commentary. * Digital Meltd0wn - Punk, Garage, Psychedelic, Metal, and much more * dillonsMP3 Source - Wiki Article * Disco Delicious * Discover. Portland. Music. * Dividing By Zero Will Get You Nowhere * The DIY Rockstar - Wiki Article * Domino Rally * Drop7 MP3s * Dreams of Horses * EAR FARM * Each Note Secure * Educated Music Reviews (Album reviews & music composition) * either/or - Wiki Article * Eightfires Musica - full albums * elastic resonance * Electric-Boogaloo * Entertainment News -- Network Archive - Wiki Article * Everybody Cares, Everybody Understands * extrawack! * The Face of Today * Fallen Not Broken * Feng's Distorted World - 鋒言鋒語 * Fingertips * Fire In The Stereo * Funky 16 Corners * Fluxblog * Freche Früchtchen * FreeIndie.Com * FutureHits * Geezer Music Club Wiki Article * Ghost Town Halloween Mp3 Blog * gifted * GigaSonic Recording Studio Equipment * Glassheads * Glissandoriot * Glorious Noise * Gnomead's Garden * goodhodgkins * Gorilla Vs. Bear * A Great Body of Water * The Great Leap Forward (with All Over The Place podcast) - Wiki Article * The Griboedov Embankment * Harmony In My Ears * Harmonium * Harsh Critic * Hate Something Beautiful * Heartache With Hard Work * Here comes the flood - Wiki Article * Hello Gina * HI-FI Popcorn * Highway Five * Hits In The Car * I AM FUEL, YOU ARE FRIENDS * i guess i'm floating * Imageyenation - * Wiki Article * I'm Just Sayin Is All... - Wiki Article * INDIEBLOGHEAVEN * Jim Dubh On Music * The Indie Rock Reader * In House Radio * I Prefer Their Early Stuff (indie/alternative) - Wiki Article * I Rock Cleveland * It's a trap! * Jensenbrazil Full Albums * Joe de Vivre * Just Like Music Blog * Kingblind: Music, Art & Entertainment - Wiki Article * KRLX Music * Knobtweakers - Wiki Article * Kwaya Na Kisser- Wiki Article * Largehearted Boy * LeliaThomas.Com's MP3 Thursday * Leon Jackson X Factor Winner * Let's Kiss and Make Up * Let's Party With Vivaldi * Live Music Blog * Living In A Spiritualized World Wiki Article * The Lonely Note * los amigos de durutti - Wiki Article * LOVE★MUZIK * Lovely Party * Mainstream Isn't So Bad...Is It? * Manzarock * Mars Needs Guitars * Marvellous Musical Melodies R.I.P. :( - Wiki Article * The Wolfman Howls Again - Mephisto's Rock Gems * The Merry Muses Of Caledonia * Melodic Dreams - Your Music Blog - Wiki Article * microlips * MindspelL * mintcurry * Missed Outs - Wiki Article * Mixtape Songs - Wiki Article * mix me a molotov - mp3 du PDX * Mix Tape Mess * Mocking Music - Wiki Article * Modern Music * Mod-ified Music - Wiki Article * Model Citizen...Zero Discipline * Motel de Moka - Wiki Article * μblog reviews - Album reviews * Muruch - Wiki Article * Music For Kids Who Can't Read Good] - Wiki Article * Music (For Robots) * .music is art. - Wiki Article * (The Music Wiki) * Musicisnotdead * Music Is The Medicine * Music Lyrics * MusicNerd * The Music Nazi * Music Of The Moment- Wiki Article * music : refinery * Música do Bem - Full Albums * Músical Fruitcake - A collection of the worst Christmas songs ever created Wiki article * Music Ruined My Life * Muzorama/ Legal music from independent labels * Muzzle of Bees * My Old Kentucky Blog * Mp3blog.ch * mp3hugger * N°1 in Belgium * Nerd Litter * nialler9 * No Frontin' * The Oak Room - Wiki Article * Obscure Sound - Wiki Article * The One Dollar Man * Orangejello Lemonjello * Orbiting Onions * Our Last Quarterstance * Out the Other * Overtone* * Palms Out Sounds * The Owl & The Bear - Wiki Article * Pastries, Pepper and Canals- a Danish Music blog * Paperslut Is Indie * people for the advancement of good music * people of paper *Phish & Chips * Play It Again Max * The Pocket|Trax Index * Popsheep * Pregnant Without Intercourse * Promoting non-English language music * Quick, Before It Melts * Raw Drive- The Vice President of Soul * Raw Like Sashimi - full albums * The Rawking Refuses To Stop! * rbally * A Robot Cometh - Wiki Article * Nothing But Green Lights * RockStatic * The Runout Groove * sabas.jud.as * Said The Gramophone * Scenestars.net * Seattle-Powerpop Blog - Wiki Article * SENDERON * Secret Tones | Independant Music Watch * See What You Hear.com * Sessions of Breakfast * Setting The Woods On Fire * SHZine * Side One: Track One * Silence Is A Rhythm Too - Wiki Article * (indie pop/rock) * Six Songs * So Much Silence * Songs:illinois * Soul Sides * The Soul of Rock 'n' Roll - Rock, Blues, Folk and More A Primarily Classic Rock and Blues Oriented Music Blog. * Sound Check * Stage Hymns * Starfrosch A multiuser MP3 blog with different genres. * Stereogum * Still Kisses with Saliva * Strawberry Fire * supergig * Sure 'nuff 'n yes I do * Suspect Drawings * Sweetheart of the Radio * Swedelife : mp3 blog * Swedesplease * Swoon * Take Your Medicine * tmwsiy* * Tiny Suns Infused With Sour: a Sleater-Kinney News Blog * Thank God I'm A Nutsack * The Air Strange- Wiki Article * TheLuis.Com (emo/hardcore/scene music) * The Muso * The Rising Storm * There's Always Someone Cooler Than You * Three Pints and a Towel * This Women Coil * Toxic Waste Taste Tester * Time To Play B-Sides - Wiki Article * This Twilight Garden * Through It All * Too.many.records. * Toronto Music Scene * Torr's Blog * Turn Up The Good (turn down the suck) (indie pop/rock) - Wiki Article * TwoWayMonologues * UK Music Blog * Underqualified - Wiki Article * Underrated Blog * UnderheardMusic Blog * Unreality Music Blog * Untitled * Undomondo * The Very Bottom Of Everything * Village Indian * Vinyl Mine * Villains Always Blink * Waved Rumor * The Wheel's Still In Spin * Wolf Notes * Womenfolk * Yer Blog * Yeti Don't Dance * Yogi's Music Blog * You Aint No Picasso * You Can Call Me Betty - Wiki Article * Your Standard Life * yourfrontdoor | this is wrestling? blog about music and more... guckn und rockn * ZenMesa * Zoilus * Music Concerts & Album Reviews. http://gizmoscool.blogspot.com/ (your music needs are met) * I dunno... what d'you think? (Dave Keir's Acoustic Fingerstyle Guitar Songs) * Nuts About Music - Music Reviews, Concerts, & More! Music Blog Directories * Digital Meltd0wn Music Blogroll, Hundreds of music blogs in various genres. Categorized for your convenience. * naupyrata music blog directory * Totally Fuzzy mp3 blog central * Totally Fuzzy mp3 blog search engine, searches over 1.600 mp3 blogs in one engine, updated monthly with new blogs, get the free widget/gadget and offer the search on your blog * Stereocupcake safsa Category:MP3 Blogs